Political Positions of the Green Party of Aldegar
Administrative The way adulthood is determined →Adulthood is determined by age. The constitutional right and responsibility to propose a cabinet to the legislature →Each party can propose a cabinet coalition. Government policy concerning granting citizenship →Citizenship is granted to all nationals. Structure of the Executive branch →The Head of State and Head of Government are two separate officials. Appointments and requirements for government employees →All government employees have to promise political independence. Government-issued identity card policy →Citizens are not issued with identity cards. The age at which a person is considered an adult (limited between 12 and 24) →16 The appointment of mayors →Local governments determine the method of appointment. Government policy concerning granting nationality →Anyone is able to claim nationality. Racial and religious registration of nationals →The government does not require nationals to register their race or religion. Military The government's policy concerning biological and chemical weaponry →The nation shall never develop, purchase or store biological or chemical weaponry. The government's policy concerning the use of chemical and biological weaponry in warfare →The nation shall never use chemical or biological weaponry in warfare. Civil Defence is the Government's policy on providing shelters to be used in the event of attacks on major cities, mainly nuclear attacks and bombing →The Government makes no provision for Civil Defence. The nation's Defence Industry →Defence industries are banned. Military Stance on Homosexuality →Homosexuality is allowed in the military. Nation's policy with regards to an intelligence agency →The nation maintains no intelligence agency The Government's policy towards the use of land mines by the army →The use of land mines is prohibited. Discrimination in the military on race/religious grounds →Any adult citizen can serve in the military, discrimination for racial or religious reasons is prohibited The nation's policy on the separation of the police and the military →A civilian police force is in place and the military is not allowed to play any part in it. Military/National Service →There shall be no mandatory military or civilian national service. The government's policy concerning the use of nuclear weaponry in warfare →The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare. The policy with respect to nuclear weaponry →The nation shall never develop, purchase or store nuclear weaponry. The government's policy regarding the treatment of prisoners of war →Prisoners of war are immediately returned to their own government. The government's policy concerning the export of weapons to other nations →The government does not allow arms to be exported. Women in the Military →Women serve alongside men. Health The right to perform an abortion for a pregnant woman →Abortion is allowed during the entire course of the pregnancy. Government policy towards alcoholic beverages →Alcohol beverages are regulated by local governments. Government policy on subsidising contraception →The government offers free contraceptives in pharmacies and public toilets. The right to euthanasia →Euthanasia is allowed with consent from the patient and the treating doctor. Food and beverage labeling regulations →Companies must clearly label food and beverage products, in a manner that can be easily understood. Listing of controversial ingredients (if food labelling is applied) →Any chemicals used in agrigulture or processing, and any Gentically Modified ingredients must be listed. Scope of food ingredient labeling (if present) →All ingredients and corresponding nutritional information must be listed. Food Safety policy →The government introduces, and actively enforces, food standards provisions. Licensing of Food Sales →Food may be sold by licensed vendors only, and shelf lives of foods are enforced. National Health Care policy →There is a free public health care system and a small number of private clinics, which are heavily regulated to ensure they treat their patients well and provide good care. Health and Safety legislation for this nation's industry →The Government introduces and actively regulates health and safety legislation in all areas of Industry. The use of cannabis for medicinal purposes →Cannabis is legal as a sedative for patients in pain. The government's policy concerning organ donations →Organ donations are legal with personal consent. Pharmaceutical drugs policy →The government pays for all citizens' pharmaceutical drugs. The recreational drug policy →There are no laws regulating what citizens can put into their bodies. Government policy towards smoking →Smoking regulations are to be determined by local governments. The funding of sports clubs →Local governments decide the funding policy of sports clubs. Sale of Tobacco products →The sale of tobacco products is regulated by local governments The government's stance on vaccinations →The government mandates vaccination for all children. Economics The government's policy on advertising →All advertising is permitted. The banking system →The government operates large, national banks, but small community based private banks are allowed. The government's policy concerning child labor →Child labour is forbidden. The government's policy towards the daily working hours →The government obligates Trade Unions and Employers to negotiate the daily number of working hours. Energy Regulation →Energy is provided by nationalised companies. The government's policy towards fireworks →Local governments determine fireworks laws. Employer's rights in regards to firing striking workers →Employers cannot fire workers who have gone on strike. The government's policy regarding foreign investments →Local governments regulate foreign investments. The right to gamble →The legality of gambling is a matter of local governments. Policy concerning industrial hemp →There are no regulations on industrial hemp. Government policy on industry and subsidies to industrial operations →Certain industries are owned by the state, all others are under private ownership. Government policy towards labor unions →Trade unions may exist and worker membership is voluntary. The Government's stance on a salary cap →Labour Unions and Organizations of Employers negotiate a salary cap. The nation's policy on minimum wage regulation →There shall be a minimum wage at a level considered a "living wage," well above the poverty line for a full time worker. The government's policy concerning phone services →Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. The distribution, purchasing and possession of material depicting pornographic acts →Pornography depicting consenting adults is legal for everyone. The Government’s policy with respect to the production of pornography →The production of pornography is treated as any other business. Positive Discrimination →No form of positive discrimination is permitted. The right for a person to prostitute himself or herself →Prostitution is legal and a recognized profession. Secondary Strike Action →Any trade union can go on a sympathy strike in support of other striking workers. The Government's position towards the stock exchange(s) →Stock exchanges are banned. The workers' right to strike →All workers have the right to strike. Trade Union Strike Ballots →Trade Unions are not required by law to hold a ballot before striking Government policy on the DWC ownership of business and industry →The government encourages the formation of Democratic Workers' Councils through subsidies and tax exemptions Justice Education Media Culture Science Technology Ecology Agriculture Civil liberties Foreign policy Infrastructure Welfare Religion